


"Well, pretty boys are my type..."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Well, pretty boys are my type..."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Well, pretty boys are my type..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Well, pretty boys are my type..."

"Well, pretty boys are my type… I once dated someone who looked like Roy, but not that blonde," Felicity admitted as she watched Roy and Oliver spar. 

"You’re kidding," Diggle replied. At the sight of her furrowed eyebrows, he clarified. "I didn’t mean it like that, Felicity. Just that… Aren’t you a little too smart to fall for the pretty boy type? I feel like you’ll have them eating out of your hands."

"You say that like it’s a bad thing," She laughed. 

Roy had matched Oliver’s movements exactly; he was getting much better at this. At one point, he swung his stick so close to Oliver she thought it’d actually hit him. But Diggle held her back.

Diggle watched from the corner of his eye how Felicity’s gaze never left Oliver. She watched his every movement, and whenever she thought he was about to get hurt, she’d suck in her breath and grip the edge of the table. 

"What about that bad boy?" Diggle whispered to her.

"Who? Roy? Nah, he’s too young. And he’s got a thing for Thea, so who am I to-"

"Felicity." 

"Yeah, I know, I know," She muttered, crossing her arms against her chest. "What can I say? It’s my type," She shrugged. 

An alarm went off then, and Oliver stopped Roy so he could get his phone. 

"Felicity," Oliver shook his phone at her.

"What’s up?" Diggle asked, going into combat mode.

"Nothing; I promised Felicity I’d help her out tonight," Oliver said, pulling on his shirt. "You can finish up with Roy, right Digg?"

Diggle cocked an eyebrow at Felicity, who smiled. “What?”

"Eating out of your hands," He repeated.

"You say that like it’s a bad thing," She laughed.


End file.
